Devil's Play
by Glomps.Of.Doom
Summary: It's devil's play when a very confused Shizuo Heiwajima dies and is thrown into Hell. The devil, Cassius, gives him a special deal to go back to living, under one condition: don't fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.**

* * *

><p>What's going on?<p>

Where am I?

Hundreds of questions ran through his head, but no answer to give him the reassurance he wanted. He was blinded by darkness, and wrapped in unpleasant warmth; sweat ran down his face and soaked his body.

It was as if a stamped of wildebeest raced down each of his bones and left behind a permanent footprint. His mind was hazy, but still this man didn't fall for the one called fear.

Even the thick, suffocating air didn't scare him, he managed to lift his body off the boiling ground, and started walking forward; blindly. He didn't know where he was going, what he was doing, or of the object a couple feet above his head.

BAM!

Something weighing over a ton fell on the man, he hissed when the same boiling ground collided with his face. A vein popped out from his forehead and another seventy percent of his body.

Without any effort he pushed the flabby thing off himself, it was then that he realized that his sight was restored. Part of him wished it wasn't though, surrounding him was billions of naked bodies; pitiful men and women burned above the solid ground. More people poured from the dark sky, like rain.

None of them could resist it like he did, instinctively he tried to cover his own naked body but realized none of the people around him were even looking at him. They were all crying over the pain and misery, the burn that bite their skin and consumed their flesh.

For a second he forgot how to breathe, his eyelids carried tears, and something slithered around his heart. His hand slapped his chest, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

This place, this place where humans like him cried for a help that'll never come. This place where heat slept below his feet. This place, he officially came to hate it.

Those cries that had made him weak in the heart, he suddenly became immune to; he was so wrong.

The cries returned momentarily, this time a lot worse. Women and men shrieked in terror, they escalated, ripping apart his ears. He tried closing his ears, he clutched his head but still the screams squeezed through his hands and into his ears.

He even started screaming himself, the pain was more agonizing than anything he had ever experienced. He wanted the torture to stop, for the horrid screaming to stop, the pain to cease.

And it did; he was a bit frightened to open his eyes, he cautiously let go of his head simultaneously his mocha eyes opened. The environment changed greatly...

Instead of a pitch black, endless sky; there was a ceiling at least twenty feet above his head. Red and black furniture surrounded the room, and he was fully dressed in a matching suit.

The screaming people were thankfully gone; but replacing their cries was a heavy, malicious laugh. He turned around and came face to face with a beastly figure, the beast's bad breath caressing his skin, the foul stench was even more suffocating than the air from earlier.

His high pitched laugh stopped, and he sat down on the leather sofa behind him. He didn't know what to do, there was no where to run from the beast and he didn't know if he could take on the beast, but the beast's next words struck him with fear.

"Welcome to Hell, Shizuo Heiwajima!"

* * *

><p>AN: I would first like to say that, this is came from a dream. This story contains some stuff that may be against your religions or beliefs and I'm not trying to change anyone's point of view. If you've made it this far, I'd like to thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

The words were like ice fragments impaled against his chest, his insides tightened and he he felt numb again. The word Hell echoed through his head, this couldn't be true right?

He would remember dying, right?

Still, he was Shizuo Heiwajima, he was indestructible. What could have killed him at the age of twenty-five?

Part of him said to believe his eyes, to believe he was going to be rotting in Hell for eternity; but he couldn't ignore the fact that the odds were completely against it.

He was a single college student, living with his best-friends, an underground doctor and his wife. Where did he go wrong?

The pounding in Shizuo's chest accelerated when the beast stood up and started for him. He couldn't possibly beat the devil, could he?

"Damn humans, "he growled, he had a gruff voice and talked as if something was caught in the back of his throat. The devil had a strange appearance, not to different from the stereotypical look given to him on Earth.

He looked like a goat on two feet, except completely red and seven feet off the ground. He walked with a strange limp and his hooves made an unpleasant noise against the metallic floor.

The floor was stained a crimson color and Shizuo couldn't tell if it was the actual color or blood. Shizuo's head felt heavy with questions, and he started to grow stressful, he wished he had a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Hey human," the beast spat, his foul breathe slapped Shizuo across the face and broke him out of his trance.

"How did I die?" he blurted out.

He mentally slapped himself and suddenly found the room's furniture interesting. Just as he expected the devil's malicious laughter erupted through the room, holding a note for seven seconds.

"All you humans are the same with your stupid questions," he commented, continuing on with his laughter. Shizuo on the other hand found none of it amusing; he clenched his fist, and tried to stop himself from getting angry.

"Answer the question."

At the sound of Shizuo's cold tone, the devil stopped laughing; he stared at Shizuo for a while before turning around in unease.

"My name is Cassius, I'm the ruler of the underworld, Shizuo Heiwajima I've been waiting many years for you to be thrown in here-"

"I don't care who you are, I just want to know how and why this is happening," Shizuo spat cutting off Cassius. Cassius frowned taking a seat on one of his sofas.

"You died from lung cancer," he answered a minute later staring at anything but Shizuo. The blonde glared at Cassius, who was facing the other direction.

"Lung cancer? I lived with a doctor, surely he would have noticed something," Shizuo said in irritation.

"Did you now, well since you're here, he couldn't have known would he?" Cassius shot back.

Damn you, Shinra."

Shizuo studied the room as Cassius devoured human anatomy. Shizuo saw why this room belonged to Cassius, he was given full view to what was happening outside.

The pitch sky spat balls of fire upon the humans who're trapped underneath it. Humans fell from the sky along with the raging balls of fire, he could hear the faint screaming of the people.

Why wasn't he down there with them?

"Cassius?"

At the sound of his name, the beast looked up from his food and at the source of the voice.

"Why aren't I down there?"

Cassius furrowed his unibrow, and chewed the leftover of his food slowly.

"Truth is Shizuo, I've been waiting many years for you to join me in Hell."

"What?"

"Unfortunately, I can only increase and give powers to humans, I don't have any of my own." Cassius didn't know if he should have told Shizuo that in there current position, but the blonde made no attempt to attack him.

"Couldn't you have used anyone else?"

"Actually, no, you are one of the two people I had the ability to give powers to," he informed the blonde.

Shizuo wanted to ask why it was only them, but he had another question in mind.

"Who is this other person, where can I find them?" Shizuo asked eagerly, he hoped that it wasn't someone as annoying as Cassius and as useless as the humans.

"This person isn't here with us, he took the deal," Cassius said with a smirk, he quickly took a bite out of freshly burnt human to hide his happiness.

"The deal?"

Yes, the deal," Cassius said happiness lingering in his voice.

"Well, what's the deal?" Shizuo spat impatiently.

Cassius sneered and quickly took another great bite of his food to hide it.

"I can give you back your humanity, another chance at life, but under one condition." Cassius couldn't hide the malicious grin on his face as Shizuo's face brightened up at the sound of another chance.

"Anything, anything to have another chance," Shizuo breathed, the darkness that fogged his mind started to fade.

"If I send you back to the human world, you mustn't fall in love."

It stopped, the clearing was gone once again, only gray clouds. He couldn't fall in love? What was the point of humanity without it?

One of the reasons he wanted to go back was to have that feeling, and for some special person to return it.

Cassius studied the blonde's hopeless expression; if Shizuo didn't take this deal, everything would be for nothing, his plan would be ruined, and he wasn't going to put up with it.

"Shizuo, look outside that glass window there," Cassius's raspy voice rang through Shizuo's ears once again. The blonde turned his head to the direction of the glass wall, he disliked the window, it was the same one he had watched the humans suffer he wasn't going to do it.

"Go on," Cassius's horrible breathe practically pushed Shizuo towards the window as he backed away from the beast. He towered over Shizuo looking down at the human's with glee.

Thousands upon thousands of humans lying on the boiling ground, flipping around like fish out of water. They were being burnt until a solid, white object replaced their flesh, their screams became faint and barely audible.

Flames shot up from the ground randomly, smirking at the burning people. The same sickening smirk was shared with Cassius.

"Do you really want to live this kind of life, forever?" He'd whisper for the hundredth time in Shizuo's ear, as he circled around him.

It was as if a barrel of spiders were crawling down his spine, he practically felt the people's pain shooting through his back, arm, legs. Cassius's whispers didn't help at all.

"Forever is a long time Shizuo, who knows, maybe you'll become like me someday." That struck a core, Shizuo eyes widened just at the thought of being a sadistic monster like Cassius.

He looked down once again at the people withering in pain. Maybe this was an opportunity, a chance to try and live a life that won't get him back in Hell.

"I started out like you, disgusted by this fire burning these innocent people, let me tell you something. They are far from innocent and they deserve-"

"I'll do it," Shizuo interrupted knowing what Cassius was going to say next. Cassius mouth formed into an 'o'.

"I'll take the deal," Shizuo repeated to the beast to confirm his choice. He closed his eyes at the view of more humans falling from the sky.

Hopefully, I'm making the right choice, he thought.

A/N: I want to thank bleach-freak95, BlackDragon41, and max-sunny AK-47 for the lovely reviews. You guys are awesome! For everyone who added this to their alert and/or favorite list, y'all are great!

Finding Cassius's name was the most difficult thing this chapter. It's been changed several times and I finally found this one, I wasn't too happy about it at first but it grew on me. It means empty or hollow and pronounced Cas-ee-us.

Again, thank you for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cassius swallowed the last of the chewy fingers on his plate and licked the thick blood off his fingers. He sighed heavily and grinned, revealing a full row of sharp, yellow teeth.

The grin soon turned into his signature malicious laugh, with extreme delight he threw the silver plate on his lap onto a near by wall.

Shizuo had made the deal, the barbarian made the deal! He was forced to rejoice; because the fool had eaten everything he was fed.

"It worked, it worked, and it was so simple!" Cassius cried, as if somebody had just watched the beast's plan unfold.

Somebody did.

The beast lazily hopped off his bed, and continued to laugh as his king sized bed started making a strange sound. It bent and curled up before finally it gave a one last roar; a figure took the place of the bed.

A man fully dressed in the same attire as Shizuo took the place of the bed. The head of the frame was the last thing that transformed; a young man now smirked at the beast.

"Now, Cassius don't get too happy. We still haven't got him to do our dirty work," he said taking a seat on the only chair left in the room.

Cassius ignored the man's words, looking sadistically out the glass window.

"It's a matter of time, when this works, not only will I be ruler of the underworld-" he stopped shortly, his laughter melting away his words.

"Cassius aren't you getting a little too eager," he asked lounging on the red armchair. Cassius turned away from the burning humans and to the young man.

"This plan, it is too perfect! There is no possible way for it to be ruined, none!" Cassius cried, walking towards the man with curled fingers and a smirk of his own.

All the man could do was laugh at the cheeky devil.

A few floors below the laughing men was a room identical to the one they were in except in this one, a handsome blonde man slept on the bed. He turned over for what felt like the billionth time, he felt as if sleep had been derived from him.

Cassius had given him directions to this room and Shizuo had been naming the pros and cons of taking the deal since the moment his back made contact with the mattress.

He sighed and turned to his left, the very room he slept in was pretty hot, and the darkness from outside swallowed it. Shizuo's naked eyes still saw through the darkness, and as his mocha eyes fluttered open he noticed a pair of red eyes at the crack of his door.

A/N: o.o

Thanks everyone for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites. They're all very much appreciated. I promise a longer chapter next time so look forward to that. 


	4. Chapter 4

The pair of eyes stared at Shizuo, and the blonde returned the frightening look. It was as if the person was taking a trip through Shizuo's soul and knew of all his thoughts.

Shizuo started for the door not taking his eyes off the red laser beams. He reached for the doorknob but the door was gently pushed.

In slithered a scaly, crimson-eyed being, which Shizuo couldn't identify. It slowly slid into the room, hissing at its surroundings, the blonde backed away completely bewildered. Suddenly falling on his bed again, the snake spoke up.

"Are you just going to stare at me?"

A sinister voice erupted through the room; the large serpent slithered closer and closer to Shizuo. Its red eyes still drilled through Shizuo's brain.

"Don't make the deal!" His voice was raspy and full of anger; his eyes a wild look in them.

"Don't make the deal," it spat again when inches away from Shizuo's face.

"Don't make the deal, don't make the deal!" It continued to chant, Shizuo glared at the snake trying to back away from it.

It was no use, the snake's warm breathe hit Shizuo's face, but its words hit him harder. Why shouldn't he make the deal? It was his only chance to leave this horrid place. Who was this guy anyways, and what the hell was he?

As the snake neared Shizuo, the blonde instinctively slapped the serpent causing it to fly across the room. After a few gags and coughs, it glared at Shizuo with a wild eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Shizuo confidently stood over the scaly figure, waiting for an answer. The snake didn't reply though, and it earned him a kick in the gut.

He coughed again and straightened himself out, leveling himself with Shizuo. Its red eyes contradicted his blue scaly body; he looked like a fish or a snake but with red beady eyes.

"Don't make the deal," he warned again making a distance between himself and Shizuo.

"Why?"

"Don't make the deal!"

Shizuo grew angry; he bawled his fists at the snake ready to beat it out of its scales. He didn't get a chance to though; the snake was starting to fade away, being sucked into a dark hole that became smaller through Shizuo's eyes. Still, his voice echoed through the room, repeating that chant.

"Don't make the deal."

Mocha eyes flew open, a bold flame of anger highlighting them. Shizuo sucked in his surroundings, and slowly the anger began to reduce.

Was that all a dream? The stranger thing was his location.

He was standing on top of a large building, and he got a beautiful view of a busy city. Lights illuminated the cities shops and clubs, snippets of people's conversations filled his ears, and a cold breeze blew back his hair.

He actually missed seeing humans walking amongst each other in joy, instead of them burning of fire. He frowned though; something was strange about all of this.

"Finally awake, Eh," a familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around, and a few feet away from him was grinning Cassius. A feeling of relief filled Shizuo, the serpent and his warning was just a dream.

"Now just to confirm, you want to be alive again right?"

Shizuo glanced at the humans; laughing, crying, hugging, eating. He missed it so much, but maybe his that snake was his conscience telling him not to do it.

Cassius waited for the confirmation he'd been wanting to hear all day, but it didn't come as quick as he thought it would. He stared at Shizuo, who looked like he was in battle with himself, and hoped for the answer he wanted to hear.

"Yes, I do."

Cassius grinned in a villainous manner, and restrained himself from jumping for joy.

"Jump down," Cassius said gesturing at the bottom of the building.

"What?" Shizuo asked in confusion.

"Jump off this building."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the beast, was he to jump down and break his skull only to end up back in Hell?

"I'll die!"

Cassius broke into laughter, causing Shizuo to grow angry. He hated Cassius, and he hoped to never see him again.

"It's a portal, that's why it has a strange look. It's made of water, it's a reflection of Ikebukuro, Japan. Oh and as soon as you are back on Earth you'll be blessed with amazing power," Cassius said attempting to persuade Shizuo with power.

The blonde waited for a hint of dishonesty, but failed to find one.

The beast bared his yellow teeth at Shizuo, waiting patiently for the blonde to go.

"And don't forget, if you fall in love with a human, you will die within a matter of days."

He sighed, he lived twenty five years of his life without love, he doesn't need it now .He stared at Ikebukuro for a minute before jumping into the portal.

Cassius didn't break into his usual fit of laughter, nor did he grin with malice. He turned back and waited for a couple of seconds before yelling out.

"Did you get rid of Geode?"

He wasn't talking to himself, a familiar lean man appeared where an air vent once stood. In his hand was the body scaly serpent, with wide open red eyes.

"He's dealt with."

A/N: O.o

Geode is pronounced jee-ohd, he is the snake that was in Shizuo's "dream".

And I wanted to thank everyone for all the support, you guys are amazing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Cassius' hideous features contorted into an unnatural, wide smirk. A blazing fire ate away at scaly flesh just a few feet away, lighting up the roof of the building.

That didn't matter to him though; all his attention was on the muscular figure diving into the portal. His body hit the portal, causing a splash in the body of water.

All that was left behind were ripples in the portal, and a very happy Cassius. His yellow eyes danced in delight as he turned towards a man who minutes ago was an air vent and the fire he started.

"All we have to do now is wait for him to fall in love, and then, then he'll be forced to open the gates to Heaven." Cassius stopped mid sentence to let out the laugh he'd been holding for way too long.

"I'm going to become God!" He broke out of his hysteria when a voice spoke up a couple of feet away from him.

"Cassius, I think I'm gonna go to the human world too." He stopped the fire in front of him with one look; where Geode's body once laid was a black, burnt spot.

The serpent was where all beings killed in Hell were sent; well, back to Hell, burning in the Underworld where Cassius watched in joy.

The inferno would gnaw on the flesh before completely chow down. Cassius found it entertaining, as if it were a television show, he truly was a sadistic beast.

Cassius smirked, he nodded his head once approvingly at the man in front of him.

"Izaya," he chuckled before continuing his sentence.

"Do as you wish. You're like a brother to me, you know everything about me. So I trust you, not to start anything in the human world." Cassius had a very serious expression on his face, one that was barely seen by Izaya.

Izaya turned towards the portal, his crimson eyes fixed on the reflection of the human world. His raven hair blew slightly, it had been years since he made the deal, years since he went to earth. He prepared to jump.

"Izaya," Cassius called. Izaya turned half way, waiting impatiently for the beast to say whatever he was going to say.

"Even though your powers are enhanced, don't go thinking you can actually kill Shizuo like last time." It was Izaya's turn to laugh hysterically.

"Do not underestimate me to that brute! I'm far more experienced, and surpass his intelligence. He needs the warning, Cassius." He huffed at Cassius' so called warning, before diving into the portal.

Only one had been blessed like him. Only one had this deal besides himself, and now Shizuo Heiwajima was alive again!

The musty, warm air in Hell was finally gone and now filling his nose was fresh air. He sucked up all the details around him like a vacuum cleaner. From the guitar player across the street to the silver coins in his case, he was at ease.

He got another chance at life, he wasn't going to waste it.

A/N Thanks everyone again for the support, I really appreciate it! Updates might be slower from now on, but I will try my best to get the next chapter in soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya didn't move for a while, he didn't even blink. The stagnant smell of garbage wafted up his nose but he still made no effort to move.

Here he was breathing the same air as humans, here he was back in the human world since the day he made the deal. It wasn't long ago, but it flooded his mine, every detail, as if it happened that very morning.

He pushed himself off the ground and dug his hands deep in his pants pocket, bawling his fists at this city. The same one he had been in during the time he made the deal. Now that he was forced to give his soul to Cassius, he had the ability to go back and forth between the worlds.

The only way he could renown his life is if he followed the idiot's orders.

If there was anything he hated more than the human world, it was him, Cassius. Izaya wasn't the type to get too angry, but when it came to Cassius, his blood boiled with a fiery hatred.

He left behind the befouled alleyway he landed in and suddenly caught sight of blonde hair, it wasn't hard to spot in the massive group of brunettes. Shizuo Heiwajima, stood just a few feet away from him, grinning in fascination.

All Shizuo could think about were these humans, causing Izaya to scoff at the blonde and his naivety. He found Shizuo irritating because before, he was the most powerful being to live, now he had to share the title with that barbarian.

He wished that he could kill the protozoan himself, than Cassius would give him all the power he wanted. He was strictly instructed not to intervene in his death.

A light bulb suddenly went off in his head, a smirk spread across his lips.

He didn't have to share anything. He didn't have to wait for anything.

He eagerly stood on his toes in the midst of the crowd, looking for something. He grinned as soon as he spotted what he needed.

He turned around to where Shizuo stood, and noticed the blonde in his same position. Of course if he did happen to move, a bulldozer like him wouldn't get lost so easily.

"Get ready, Shizuo Heiwajima."

He pushed through the crowd and finally grabbed what he needed. He closed his eyes concentrating on it, her.

He clutched the arm of a tall, brunette women. He held onto her as if she was his only life source. The raven-head's eyes grew red, and burned with fire.

The girl flinched at a sudden hot sensation in her arm, and widened her eyes at the man in front of her. He made sure not to go overboard, even though he wanted to.

"Hello there," he greeted with his signature smirk.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't do anything stupid. Walk into that alley," he nodded to his right where the alley was and let her go.

The women's eyes went red, and tears brimmed over her eyes. She felt as if something was caught in her throat, she had no confidence to scream for help. She cautiously walked to the alley and noticed the predator walking slowly behind her, smirking.

Her arm was still hot from the burn and a black mark was left behind. He was capable of something she had assumed to be fantasy. He might even burn the city to the ground, and kept walking, hoping somebody would notice the situation.

As she entered the alley she realized her chance of survival was slim.

"Tamara Hamilton, model, born and raised in New York City." Izaya smiled at her and didn't hesitate for her response.

"If you haven't realized yet what I can do, than let me demonstrate," the smile dropped from his face. His crimson eyes became a bloodier red, veins popped out from the sides of his head.

Tamara jumped as the green dumpster beside her grew up in flames, but only a second later did it become the size of her finger nail. Although it disappeared altogether, Tamara breathed heavily, her nails dug into the handbag on her shoulder.

"Please, let me live. I'm only twenty-one, life just began for me!" she cried as quietly as she could. Her begging was about as worthy as a nickel to Izaya, but now she'll be willing to do anything.

"Good, that's what I was hoping to hear. I'm not going to kill you, I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm most certainly not going to eat you."

Satisfaction swept over Izaya as her features grew calm, maybe she was heartless enough to go through with his plan.

"I want you to make someone fall in love with you, a specific person. If you do me this one favor, I'll get your memory erased and I'll let you go on with your life." He came closer to her, circling her while she avoided his eye contact.

Her mind screamed for help, but she knew that no ordinary person could hear her.

"Okay, please just don't hurt m-"She cut off suddenly, when a vending machine fell from above their heads and fell right beside them. Izaya's eyes widened, and he looked up, searching for whoever had managed to throw a machine so large.

"Leave her alone."

* * *

><p>AN: One guess as to who that is ;)

Thank you everyone for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They mean a lot to me.

The next update (hopefully) will be by next weekend. Tomorrow is Eid! For anyone who doesn't know that is, it's a holiday celebrated by Muslims. Just wanted y'all lovely people to know :P


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, favorites. They mean a lot to me ^.^ I have some good news, the next chapter will be updated quicker than usual, I've already typed it but I'm still editing, so look forward to that. If you haven't skimmed through the last chapters, this one won't be to confusing (I hope) ;P

* * *

><p>The alleyway suddenly felt suffocating to Tamara, the deep voice made her cringe. It only got spookier; she could vaguely make out the silhouette of a muscular being, at the end of the narrow alleyway. No matter how wide she made her eyes she couldn't see anything but the creep next to her, his crimson eyes dancing with excitement and a hint of surprise. She raised an eyebrow at him, could he see what was there?<p>

As clear as day Izaya saw none other than Shizuo Heiwajima at the end of the aisle, his hands deep in his pocket and his features as serious as his voice. If this guy had overheard his little conversation with the women, he was screwed.

"Well, well; look who came to play Superman," Izaya said with a lopsided grin, "care to tell me who you are?"

For a second Shizuo was completely confused, this guy remained calm, even when a 300 pound machine just came hurling over his head. It quickly faded away though, how could he be so nonchalant and calm about this, one should be running out of the alley.

"It doesn't matter who I am, I don't want to harm anyone. So please, let her go and leave." That's exactly what Izaya wanted to hear, it was now obvious that the brute had not heard his plan, but was his monstrous strength not a secret to him?

"Oh but it does, I've been living in the city for years and nobody had ever dared to stop me from doing my business," he wiggled his eyebrows at Tamara, who for a minute both men forgot about.

Tamara's heart sped up at the sight of the two men, beasts. The man she thought was going to help her, her last bit of hope, he was probably no different then the one who get her in this mess. She jumped at every little thing she heard, but she then went completely deaf. She could see the men exchanging words, but heard nothing being said. She could see fists being curled up, and steps being taken, but heard not even her own breathing.

As quickly as her hearing was taken, her sight was too, her plan of slipping away from Death's scrawny fingers was slipping away from her own. She was too paralyzed to speak.

A strong wind blew past her, teasing her, telling her to run; quickly! Maybe they were fighting and this wind was a sign to go while they weren't looking.

"Leave this alleyway now." It was a raspy, cold voice, one that an average person wouldn't listen to, but Tamara Hamilton was desperate.

Izaya stood at his end of the alley, and a fuming Shizuo on the other end. He tried to hold himself back, he didn't care if he this would earn him a sin anymore, surely he could make up for it.

"Help me! Help me! There's a monster in this-"Tamara ran straight into Shizuo, his eyebrow raised at her direction.

"Help me," she shrieked as she realized she ran into him. She felt his hand gently resting on her shoulder, telling her it would all be alright.

"Fight him, he'll kill you!" The voice hissed, and for a second Tamara saw wild, mismatched eyes.

She started kicking him and slapping him, but he caught her arm with ease.

Her cries for help were muffled by Shizuo hand clasped over her mouth. She screamed from beneath his palm, hoping somebody would hear her.

"Calm down, please." Shizuo didn't like where this was headed, he could feel anger rising like the tension in that alley.

She didn't scream again though began punching him, uncontrollably.

"Hey, cut it out!" Shizuo reached for her arm, as it was just about to hit his face. Suddenly, he felt the tip of her heel collide with his knee.

"Dammit stop!" She continued trying to fight him off.

"Please, stop screaming. I'll get you out of here safely if you jus-Ow!" he yelled when he felt the women teeth bite deep into his palm. She managed to wiggle her hand out of his grasp and began hitting him again.

Before she could get another slap in, a scream erupted from his throat, and held a note for about five seconds. He grabbed her arm and threw her up over his head and kicked her body into the wall.

Izaya's eyes widened at the scene in front of him. He saw the life exit from her body as she took her last breath, blood oozed from her head as her body stood limply upside-down.

Her neck curved and broke just a few seconds later, a dark liquid poured from her neck and stained the alley floor. Police car lights flashed through the whole scene, and yellow tape surrounded the alley, keeping it separate from the rest of Ikebukuro.

That alleyway turned into a crime scene just a few hours later, that alleyway where Tamara Hamilton took her last breathe and lost her senses. That alleyway that separated two building; and standing on top of one of those buildings was a smirking beast and fearful serpent.

"Our work here is finished Geode, you know have a one-way ticket to Heaven," Cassius stood on top of that building watching the scene before him, with no other than Geode the snake.

Cassius sighed and turned on his heel, this whole scene reminded him of the past, and that was one thing he didn't want to remember. He focused all his power on the snake, he felt like a sponge absorbing every last bit of the power he had just given the snake.

It was an explosion of colors as he took it all back, but it was a curse to possess such power but to not ever be able to use it.

He created a portal back to the underworld and gestured for the snake go in first.

He hoped his plan would work out precisely how he wanted it to, but with Shizuo and Izaya, anything could happen.


	8. Chapter 8

_It hasn't even been a full day yet and I've already managed to kill a person_. Shizuo's mind was plagued with images of a young women's skull cracking open, and it was his fault. It replayed in his head over a dozen times, and it stuck in there like gum to the bottom of a desk.

It took a while for his body to function, and the moment he heard sirens and saw Izaya race for the end of the alley, he followed.

The only thing keeping him from ripping Izaya's head off his body was his morality. He already committed a great sin by killing that woman, and the thought of rotting in Hell with Cassius for all of eternity made him sick to his stomach.

Rain poured down violently on the pair of supernatural beings and it made Shizuo feel even guiltier than he already was. It was as if the rain was a sign of his wrong doing. The lightning's shrill voice yelled at him and the thunder's deep voice was just as loud.

Still, Shizuo paid little attention to it, because right in the center of the dark sky was a familiar face. A familiar pair of pointy horns, and that unforgettable, wicked smirk .

"Look what you've done; all I was going to do was rob the girl. Killing her wasn't part of my plan," Izaya said pulling Shizuo out of his thoughts and infusing him with anger.

How dare this guy blame him of what he had been the cause of in the first place! Izaya wasn't ignorant of Shizuo's anger issues, and a smirk was suddenly plastered across his face.

Even if this guy knew of the deal, he wouldn't care.

"You heartless little flea-"

"Ah, ah it's Izaya Orihara."

The pair were standing over a bridge, and water raced down from below their feet. Metal statues stood them tall around them, a young man staring at them a small smile.

If only this guy knew what he was capable of, how easily he could somebody as frail as him. His jaws tightened, along with the rest of his face.

He wished he could throw this, this flea into the river below their feet. Just looking at him gave him a bad taste in the back of his mouth.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Shizuo took a long, deep breathe; he remembered his former roommate Shinra used to do it when he argued with his girlfriend.

"Actually, considering that you murdered innocent women. I do know what you're capable of, brute."

"Shut up!" Shizuo looked like a bull, ready to charge at Izaya. Yet the brunette stood confidently a few feet away from him. Even if Shizuo attacked him, there was no possible way he could take him down.

Oh was he wrong.

A fist collided with his jaw, and before his brain could even process what was happening, he went flying into the air. Maybe he had underestimated Shizuo.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm finally on break, so I'm going to update a lot quicker and a lot more. All your support is very much appreciated thank you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun re-illuminated the sky and singed through Izaya's eyes, forcing them open. Everything was a blur and his head felt completely numb; but he could hear mumbling.

He couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but he was sure that he had heard Shizuo's voice. He was completely irritated; nobody had ever ruined his plans to this extent. When it did happen though, he always had a back-up plan.

After a couple of minutes of lying on the cold ground helplessly, he saw somebody smiling down at him. He had a pale complexion, and equally pale clothing. Izaya realized it was the statue from earlier, smiling down at him, mocking him for fainting.

The moment his senses came back to life, the smell of smoke wafted up Izaya's nose. At the sudden smell, the brunette jumped up and instinctively searched his surroundings for the source.

Sitting just a few feet away from him was Shizuo, a cigarette in hand and 2 cartons of sushi next to him. At first all Izaya wanted to do was land a punch on the blondes face. Then again, if he blew his cover, something could go terribly wrong.

For a while he just watched the blonde twirl the nicotine stick between his fingers, the silence slowly fading away and Ikebukuro finally waking up.

He wondered what Cassius would say about all this. That seven foot goat must have purposely given Shizuo all that power. Anger welled up inside him and yet in the back of his head, jealousy cackled wildly.

"Here," Shizuo was suddenly standing over him and offering him sushi. The blonde practically had worry written on his head, and defeat grew in the pit of his stomach.

He wanted to kick and break everything in Ikebukuro, but he can't. He's already murdered, beat a human, and now he stole breakfast from a rich family. This new weight over his shoulder was digging him into the ground, and it probably wasn't going to stop until it dug him a grave. He didn't know how he was going to live with it.

"Those things cause diseases, and you could possibly die, not that'd I have a problem with that."

Despite the brunette's warning, Shizuo inhaled the smoke and seconds later exhaled. Izaya pushed himself off the ground and pinched his nose at the acrid smell of smoke.

Wisps of grey started flowing around Shizuo, and the blonde eagerly inhaled it. With one glare of disgust, directed at Shizuo, Izaya started for Ikebukuro.

_Cowardly Flea, you-__  
><em>  
>Before Shizuo could even finish his thought something pierced through the back of his neck, causing him to drop his cigarette. It was as if a piranha was biting the nape of his neck, and slowly sucking out his energy.<p>

Only a few feet away, he noticed Izaya turning around holding the dart on his neck. His brows shot up to his hairline, and when they made eye contact, he quickly turned away.

Both men could have ripped out that dart, and murdered whoever shot it at them in a heartbeat. If they did, they knew it'd be game over for them.

Cassius' hideous face ran through both of their heads, and the thought sickens both of them to the core of their stomachs.

If Izaya revealed his power to Shizuo, Cassius would make sure an ounce of power never flowed through his veins again. Committing another sin was something Shizuo wanted to avoid.

So the two monsters let the poison into their system, let themselves slip into unconsciousness. A group of people dressed in yellow came from behind them, and shoved their bodies into the back of a 12-seated truck.

A/N It's been too long! So I managed to take a break from studying from my mid-terms, and write this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it's a great motivation and it brings a smile to my face. After mid-terms I promise more updates.


End file.
